For The Love Of A Home
by MarvelWorksWonders
Summary: It's the third season of Lab Rats and things just got a little bit more hectic. From a nosy and annoying Principal, Mr. Davenport's evil and messed up brother Douglas, a new villain in town and being a teenager in high school. It can take a lot out of a girl. Follow Katie as she continues to weasel into trouble with Leo, Adam, Bree and her boyfriend Chase. Chase/OC
1. Sink or Swim

_Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you all like it!_

Sink or Swim

There are certain things I didn't want to experience in my life and being trapped with two of the most annoying people on earth was one of them. Leo kept complaining and Mr. Davenport would occasionally burst into a fit of tears. For a while, I tried to be the sane one and try to calm them down but the need to strangle them was always in the front of my mind.

Finally, after who knows how long, the elevator started to move. As it moved closer to the living room floor, we could all hear Tasha banging on the door "Leo! Donald! Katie! Can you hear me?"

We pushed the doors opened and Tasha grabbed us into her arms "I was so worried!"

Mr. Davenport pulled her into a hug of his own "We're so glad you're okay."

"How did you fix the elevator?" Tasha asked.

Mr. Davenport sighed "Well it was incredibly difficult but, in the face of great diversity-"

Leo cut Mr. Davenport off "I shimmied up the shaft and flipped the emergency while he cried."

Tasha glared at him and he paused with wide eyes "But I coached him. At least my sprinkler system put the fire out before it spread to the rest of the house."

"What about the lab?"

When we went back down, my heart shattered like everything around us. The explosion ruined and charred everything…including the capsules. It was just another reminder that my best friends were gone.

"It's worse than I thought," Mr. Davenport sadly told us.

"The blast took out everything." Leo responded.

"I can't believe your own brother would do this," Tasha fumed "He could have killed Leo and Katie," Mr. Davenport looked at her hurt and turned quickly back to him "and you."

"My mission specialist desk," Leo said "Okay this just got real. I'm gonna hurt Douglas where he lives," He back tracked "As soon as I find out where he lives."

I looked around the room sadly "I can't believe everything is gone."

Mr. Davenport bent over the ashes and rumble where Adam, Bree and Chase's capsules were "Look at their capsules. There's nothing left."

"Even Eddie's gone."

"Yes!" Tasha cheered and all three of us slowly looked at her "Yes, he will be missed."

"He was my best friend," Now I know Eddie was a Davenport original and I know we're in mourning for the lab being gone but that's just sad. Eddie is only a computer. Mr. Davenport can upload him again.

"I thought I was your best friend?" Tasha approached him.

"No it was him."

Tasha crossed her arms and Leo spoke the million dollar question "What are we gonna do?"

"There's not much we can do," Mr. Davenport sighed "The house isn't even ours anymore."

"Speaking of which, the bank wants us out. I'll go gather what's left of our stuff."

Tasha left Mr. Davenport, Leo and I sadly.

Mr. Davenport looked around and Leo sighed "All your hard work. Millions of dollars' worth in equipment; gone."

"All this stuff can be replaced," Mr. Davenport said.

"Adam, Bree and Chase can't," I murmured.

"We have to find them," Mr. Davenport finished "Before Douglas does."

"How," Leo asked "They disconnected their GPS signals. They could be anywhere right now."

LAB RATS

Meanwhile on a cargo ship somewhere at sea…

Men in yellow full body suits unloaded one last cargo case on deck before filing back inside the boat for the dinner shift oblivious to the three underage stowaways hiding behind the wooden boxes. As the rusted door shut closed, the stowaways came out of hiding.

Bree sighed "Well after the last six hours, I can confidently say there is no lady like way to sit on an anchor. And if Katie were here, she would totally agree."

"What are you complaining about?" Chase said, a feather from a bird sticking out of his head "I had a seagull using my head as a nest." Chase pulled the feather out of his hair.

"Where are we headed anyway?"

"No idea," Chase replied "I can't pinpoint our coordinates without our GPS locators."

"I bet we're going to Acapulco," Adam mused "It's where all the cruise ships go."

"Adam, we're not on a cruise ship. It's a cargo freighter."

"Well whatever it is, we're on vacation, okay? I'm making the most out of it." Adam replied.

"This is not a vacation," Bree scoffed "We're hiding from the FBI."

"And if they find out about us, we'll become guinea pigs and Mr. Davenport will go to jail," Chase finished gravely.

Adam sat upon a pile of thick rope and put on his sunglasses "Oh will you relax?" Adam sighed and tried to get comfortable "Ah, it's nice to get away once in a while, isn't it?" Adam lifted up his sunglasses "And where is that waiter?"

Both teens rolled their eyes and thought if Katie and Leo were here, they would make a classic remark of some sort. It was one of the things Chase missed about not being home…he was away from his girlfriend.

It killed him knowing how he left her with just that note. If it were up to him, he would have said all those things in person and told her she meant more than his own life did. She was perfect in every way possible.

Bree sighed. She was back to being the only girl within a hundred feet, heck, even more than a hundred miles. She was in the middle of nowhere with her two idiotic brothers! Bree knew who to blame and that was Principal Perry. If it hadn't been for her, they wouldn't be in this mess! If this didn't happen, she'd be back home, painting hers and Katie's nails and talking gossip all day…and then she and Chase would have a tug-o-war over her. Man did she miss those days.

LAB RATS

Tasha trudged down the stairs with another suitcase and I wondered if most of these bags were hers "Almost ready," she said stepping on the last step "Just three more bags."

Just three more bags? How many articles of clothing can one person own?

"Tasha we're homeless. Do you really need all these clothes?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"These are yours," Tasha deadpanned.

That totally explains everything now!

"Oh, good," Mr. Davenport said and I rolled my eyes "Did you get my cashmere socks?"

"I cannot believe they're kicking us out," Leo said "Where are we gonna go?"

"Look," Mr. Davenport said "There is a five star hotel downtown. We can stay there until they can prove my account was hacked."

"How?" Leo asked "You have no money, no credit cards, nothing."

"Well, yeah, but I just thought we could tap into your college fund."

Leo's eyes went wide and he pointed a finger at him.

"What? I am a proud man. I cannot sleep on the street."

I sighed. The Davenport's have been there for me more times than I can count and right now they're dealing with really tough times. Maybe I could return the favor. I'm sure my dad won't mind the extra company.

"You can always stay with me?" I told them "We have a guest room, lord knows it won't fit all of you because it's so small, but my dad won't care."

Tasha smiled and Leo grinned like the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland but Mr. Davenport frowned "We appreciate the wonderful offer Katie but you've done so much for us already. We can't possibly take that too."

Tasha sighed at Mr. Davenport's stubborn behavior "I'll just call my mother. I'm sure we can stay there-"

Mr. Davenport stopped her "Street it is."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Leo went to open it. His eyes went wide when Principal Perry was on the other side.

"What's up Dooley?"

"Oh no no no no," Leo chanted and tried to shut Principal Perry out. She pushed her way through like the brute she is and weaseled her way past macho Leo.

"I see you did your squats today," Leo quipped.

Principal Perry flexed and I instantly covered my eyes "It's the power protein. I eat three whole chickens a day."

"Principal Perry," Tasha drawled "What do you want?"

"Nothing from you Betty Blue," Perry said "I just came here to shake down old Donny for my hush money. Keeping a bionic secret really takes it out of a gal," Perry went to mooch her way through Tasha's bag but Mr. Davenport stopped her.

I turned to Leo "I've been keeping their bionics a secret way longer than she has and not once has it been tiring," Leo tried to get a word in but I shut him off with a look "And that doesn't count how many times I've been involved with your crazy plans."

Mr. Davenport and Principal Perry continued to argue over him being broke but Leo and I shut them out. I focused on helping him pack everything.

I sighed and Leo looked at me "You okay Katie?"

"I miss them Leo."

"I know and so do I. Everything just seems so messed up right now. Nothing's going right and it's all Big D's brother's fault. I'm sorry you got caught up in all this."

"Leo, I love your family. I'd do anything for them," Leo opened his mouth to say something else "And if you're about say something about me leaving then you can forget it. I'm so not going anywhere."

My ears went back to Mr. Davenport and Principal Perry's conversation "Then perhaps I'll find another way to get my money. Maybe a tell all book; how one adorkable principal saved America from three bionic freaks!"

"Look, I'll get you your hush money but first we need a place to live and then we have to find Adam, Bree and Chase."

"Who," Perry asked.

I rolled my eyes at how much she doesn't pay attention to.

"The freaks," Leo replied and Principal Perry did some motion thing with her hands before she finally understood who we were talking about.

"So you're telling me," Perry started "The sooner you can find a place, the sooner I get my money?"

"That's right TP. You help us out, we help you out. You wash our back, we-oh," Leo and I shuttered at the imagery and I wanted to scrub my eyes out with holy water. No one needs or wants that.

"Alright! I'm in," Perry exclaimed "You can stay at my place as long as you don't mind sharing the john with eight cats and the occasional semi-pro bowler."

"I bet you my offer sounds a million times better right about now," I muttered.

Tasha smiled tersely "What if we stay at the school temporarily? Like when you set up the shelter for people after the big storm last year."

Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. More than a thousand people were out of power for two days and at least five or six families had to spend the night at our school. Luckily I wasn't one of those people because of our emergency back-up generator.

"Oh! So that's why everyone was banging on the door trying to get in. I guess you can stay at the school."

"Okay so can you help us with our bags?" Mr. Davenport asked and Principal Perry grabbed the two behind Tasha.

"My pleasure," She grabbed them and went for the door. We heard her car door slam before we heard the sound of her car starting and the wheels turning on the cement.

"We're never going to see those bags again, are we?"

Leo shook his head. Maybe we should have seen that one coming from her.

LAB RATS

Back on the cargo ship…

Chase sat down on one of crates before his brother and sister "Okay," He said "We're all clear. The crew just went to eat."

Adam took off his sunglasses "If it's veal shank I'm giving us up," He went to stand up but Bree called out his name and he sat back down in defeat.

"So what's our plan?" Bree asked and Chase sighed.

"Well as soon as we get to wherever it is we're going I guess we just blend in and live normal lives," Chase let out a heavy sigh and thought of the life he wanted to have and it wasn't thousands of miles away from home.

"Wait, so does this mean we're done with missions forever?" Adam asked him.

"We have to be," Chase replied "Using bionics will only get us caught," There was a slight and heavy pause between the siblings before Chase broke it with another sigh "Man, if I'm not mission leader any more than I don't know who I am."

Adam and Bree solemnly looked up and their youngest sibling. Adam got up and walked over to Chase.

"Hey, don't worry Chase. You'll have plenty of girlfriendless years ahead of you to figure it out," Adam chuckled at his joke.

Chase got offended "At least I have or had a girlfriend. What are you going to do besides move pianos and mouth kiss every dog you see?"

Adam threw his arms out "What? You can't shake their paws. Those things are filthy."

"We're just gonna have to live like regular people. Kind of sad, isn't it?"

"If by sad you mean awesome," Bree said "I'd finally get to move far away from you two then, yes, tragic."

Bree got up and Chase stepped down from his perch "You can move wherever you want. We're still gonna have to spend the rest of our lives looking over our shoulders."

"Don't be ridiculous Chase," Adam scoffed "They can attack us from the front too!" Suddenly Adam's fishing rod began to move and Adam gasped "Hey look! I got a bite!" He started reeling his catch in "Aw! She's a fighter!"

"Adam what are you doing?" Bree exclaimed.

"I'm deep sea fishing. Come on baby! Come to daddy!"

Adam used his super strength to reel the fish in. The fish was so big that when he reeled the fish in, it crashed into Chase and knocked him down. The heavy metal door opened and the captain stepped out.

"They're coming!" Bree told her brothers "Hide!"

Adam and Bree ran behind the crates with Chase flopping to get up. Fortunately he hid behind another crate before the captain caught him.

The captain started talking to himself about the fish jumping onboard before throwing the fish back into the ocean.

"Be free!" The captain called.

Adam saw this and made a leap for the fish but his siblings caught him each by the arm tugging him back behind the crates.

LAB RATS

Meanwhile back in Mission Creek…

I felt bad for the Davenport's current situation and decided to stay with them so they wouldn't be alone. I know they have each other but I'm the only person, besides Principal Perry and even she is making their lives incredibly hard already, outside of their family who knows about what's going on. If I can help them in any way to make things easier, I would be there. Besides, being with them is way better than being all by my lonesome while my father sleeps at his office every other night.

Perry already had four cots set up in the gym. There was an extra just in case I wanted to sleep over. I wasn't planning on staying at school when the sun went down but we'll see how everything turns out.

"Here we go!" Perry said "Three cots plus an extra if Princess over there is staying over," Princess? Who is she calling Princess?

Perry sighed "This takes me back to the good old days in the prison infirmary," She placed a hand over her heart and sighed again.

"You were a nurse?" Tasha asked.

"No I was in prison. Okay you kids settle in. I'm going to try to find some less crusty blankets."

"Is there some place we can store our things?"

"Sure," Perry replied "You can take the gym locker next to mine. You might want to wear slip-ons in the shower. I got something in between my toes that just won't quit."

Tasha and I gagged as Perry made her exit.

"This was better than my mother's?"

Mr. Davenport didn't have to think "Yes," was his reply.

Tasha wheeled her suitcase out and Leo wheeled some old equipment into the gym "Good news Big D. I got some stuff from the computer lab. You can use it to track down Adam, Bree and Chase's last GPS location."

I smiled at Leo "Wow Leo, that's an awesome idea."

Mr. Davenport ignored my praise "Or judging by its age, the last location of King Tut." Davenport sighed "I'm sorry Leo. I'm just frustrated. Without my stuff, without my lab, this is hopeless."

Way to be a Debbie Downer Mr. Davenport.

"Come on Big D," Leo tried "You're a tech titan. You built an empire out of nothing."

Mr. Davenport shrunk on the hard cot "But it was so hard."

"But you did it," Leo replied "You put your mind to it, you can do anything. You're brilliant."

There was still doubt and negativity etched on his face so I tried this time "You build the coolest inventions I have ever seen. You make Bill Gates look like the weird kid at school who picks his nose all the time."

Mr. Davenport looked at me and smiled "You know what," He stood up "You're right you guys," Mr. Davenport placed his hands on our shoulders "I am handsome and brilliant."

Leo looked confused. We never said he was handsome.

"Hold on," Leo muttered "I didn't say-"

Mr. Davenport cut Leo off from saying the rest of his sentence "I'm back!" He turned to me "And thanks Katie for saying I'm better than Bill Gates. Apparently he and I never got along."

Huh, who would have thunk it.

Mr. Davenport went right to work on the old computer and circuit board.

LAB RATS

Back on the cargo ship…

Adam found a large crate full of boomerangs and threw on into the air claiming to use them as target practice for his heat vision. He hit two out of three, the last one being a poor seagull who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Bree and Chase looked on in worry. If they got caught it would be all Adam's fault. Bree chastised her brother for using his bionics as Adam threw another boomerang. It came back around and all three of them ducked before it smashed into the door's glass window, shattering the glass and making a bunch of noise.

The captain and his crew came out and caught them and told one of his men to call the coast guard because they were stowaways.

Adam tried to talk their way out of it but the captain wasn't having any of it. It was pointless anyway. They weren't going anywhere.

A warning bell came over the entire ship. The captain came back out and told his crew that there was a submarine that sank. Adam, Bree and Chase looked at each other as they heard what the captain said. Chase wanted to get off the ship using a life raft but Bree told him to forget it. They were going to save the sub from killing all its passengers. There was some debate about using their bionics but the three bionic teens decided they didn't care what happens to them. They were created to go on missions and save lives...and that's what they were going to do.

LAB RATS

As Mr. Davenport tried to find a complicated way to trace Adam, Bree and Chase's last GPS signal, Leo went in search of internet access. I told him it would be hard because of how cheap our principal was. When he came back through the gym doors he said "Principal Perry was hogging the internet in her office so I snuck in, plugged in our wire instead. Turns out she's a day trader for the Japanese stock market."

Mr. Davenport scoffed before looking down at the old timey computer "That did it," I walked around to see over Davenport's shoulder. We were so close to finding my best friends "We are now able to pin point their exact location when they turned off their GPS. You know Leo, with my genius and your ability to follow wiring, we make a great team."

I'll ignore the fact that they forgot I'm standing right next to them because I'm too excited that we're one step closer to finding Adam, Bree and Chase. Once they're back at Mission Creek, I'll hug them until they can't breathe and then I'm gonna smack Chase for doing this to me.

Perry came in with a bunch of wires she followed in her hands "Did you three snake my internet?"

"Principal Perry, look, we just-"

Perry cut Leo off "Get out of my way gym squatters. My online auction is about to close," Her mouth dropped as she typed in a few numbers before there was a ding. Mr. Davenport, Leo and I looked at each other in confusion. What could she possible by online for the amount a minimum wage salary of a high school principal amount to?

My thoughts were interrupted when Perry cheered "Wahoo! I got it! Guess who owns a slaughter house?" Now that's just disgusting.

Perry scrunched up her nose, pointed at Mr. Davenport and glared at him "This stuff ain't cheap," She said "Get me my money," and then she walked off on those stubby little legs of hers. When I turned my head back around to say something to the guys, Mr. Davenport's mouth was catching flies and Leo had his hands over his mouth looking extremely horrified. When she was gone, they went back to work. And since I didn't know that much about computers, I just stood behind them and watched them work.

"Their last known location was at the port," Davenport told us "They must have jumped on a ship."

"This said that there were three fraters that left around the same time. They must be on one of them!"

"Douglas may already have a jump on us. We have to act fast."

"But even if we know which frater it is," I spoke "How are you guys going to get to it?"

A smile warped onto Davenport's face "I have a secret. I have a helicopter stashed away for special occasions and nobody knows about it!" Davenport giggled like a school girl.

Leo smiled nervously "I have a secret too. I know I use it on weekends."

Davenport looked like a fish out of water and I rolled my eyes.

"That shouldn't come to a surprise Mr. Davenport."

LAB RATS

On the cargo ship…

Adam, Bree and Chase tied the crew up using Bree's super speed and Chase activated his GPS to get the exact coordinates of the sinking sub. All three of them sighed. They never trained for an underwater mission before but they just had to toughen up and follow their instincts. Before they could do anything else, Adam was on the edge of the railing and yelling cannonball before diving right into the ocean. Bree and Adam ran after him feeling very nervous with no plan under their belts. Their chances weren't looking too good.

A few minutes later, they were tracking the submarine as it got closer to the ocean floor. Meanwhile, Adam saw the ship and swam as fast as he could after it. Hearts were beating miles per minute as the suspense was intensifying as Adam got closer and closer to the sub. He stopped right in front of it and held a firm stance as the sub was fifty feet from impact. Using his super strength, Adam pushed with all his might against the sub and propelled it towards the surface of the ocean. He did it! The sub didn't crash and everyone onboard was saved!

Bree and Chase hugged and decided that they didn't care what would happen to us even though they would miss everyone they left behind. This mission was worth it.

A couple minutes went by and there was still no sign of Adam anywhere. Panic flooded through them as they scanned the ocean waves. He was under too long. No one could be underwater for that long and live.

As they stared into the ocean, a soaked Adam walked up behind them "What are we staring at?"

Both of them looked relieved to see him. Bree punched him in the shoulder and yelled "Adam! We thought you were dead!"

"How did you survive that long without oxygen?"

"By breathing underwater," Adam said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Bree and Chase looked at each other in confusion "What? You guys can't?" Adam then began to panic "Wait, you didn't know that and you sent me down there without any oxygen?!"

Bree and Chase back peddled and told him that they knew he would make it. Adam believed it.

Soon Adam found a towel and dried himself off. They were back to doing missions again even though Mr. Davenport would be there to assist them. Now it was their mission to get off the ship. Before they could go anywhere, the captain cornered them. It seems they got free somehow.

The sound of a helicopter stopped all movement. They looked up and saw Mr. Davenport sitting at the controls. A rope ladder came down and all three of them climbed on. The captain didn't want them to leave so he attached himself to Chase's foot.

"Adam help!"

"I know you're pathetically weak but can you at least try kicking free?" Adam yelled down to him.

The captain still wouldn't let go of the ladder and once Chase was safely in the helicopter, Adam loosened the rope and the captain fell into the water.

"Whoops," Adam said "Hey at least the shark broke his fall."

LAB RATS

Leo and Mr. Davenport went looking for Adam, Bree and Chase right after they found out where their GPS' were turned off. I stayed back to keep Tasha company knowing she wouldn't like it if she were the only one to face Perry's obnoxious behavior.

LAB RATS

Mr. Davenport and Leo searched the entire cargo ship where Chase's coordinates said they would be.

"I don't get it. How can they not be here?"

Leo turned and saw the drenched captain "Hey, we're looking for three kids, two guys and one girl. Have you seen them?"

"Of course I've seen them," The captain said "They just got on a chopper," He looked at Mr. Davenport closely "With you."

"With me?" Davenport repeated but looked back at Leo and realized what that meant. Douglas got to them before they did.

Uh oh.

LAB RATS

Back on the chopper, Adam, Bree and Chase sat in the back while Mr. Davenport was flying. He looked back "It is so good to see you guys."

"Hey, Mr. Davenport, where's Leo?" Chase asked "And Katie?"

Chase thought she would be there like she always was. At least he wished for it.

"Oh, uh, they both are waiting for us at one of my off shore facilities. We're gonna have to hide out there since the FBI is on our tails." Davenport looked back and smiled at their worried faces "Relax, you're safe now."

Unknown to the three bionic teens, it wasn't Donald Davenport that was flying the aircraft but his evil brother Douglas wearing a cyber-mask to hide his disguise.

LAB RATS

I paced back and forth in front of the cots while Tasha brushed her hair "Everything is going to be okay Katie," Tasha called "Sit down before you put a whole in the floor."

"I can't help it Tasha," I sighed biting my nails "What if something went wrong and Douglas got to them before Mr. Davenport and Leo did? What if we never get to see them again?"

"You've got to have faith that everything will work out in the end. I trust Donald and Leo to bring them home safely."

I, reluctantly, nodded my head and sat down next to her on Leo's cot. I wasn't done worrying but I sighed knowing Leo has never let anyone down…including me.

Suddenly Principal Perry came in dragging her own cot while wearing pink pajamas into the gym. Tasha and I cringed.

"Oh," Tasha said "You've come to keep us company until Donald and Leo get back?"

"No," Perry drawled "I've got a little flea problem so I'm crashing here tonight."

Tasha looked disgusted and I scooted myself further back on the cot "Your cats have fleas?"

"No, I do. I'm crashing here so I don't give them to the cats."

Please let this nightmare be over! I just want Adam, Bree and Chase back. Is that too much to ask for?

"How thoughtful," Tasha deadpanned.

Perry then started to scratch at her neck with Tasha's hairbrush.

LAB RATS

Fake Davenport led the three teens behind a caged storage room "So this is where we will be hiding out from the FBI. What do you think?"

"I think we should have updated our tetanus shots."

"Hey where are Leo and Katie? I thought you said they would be here," Chase asked.

Fake Davenport smirked "Yeah, I kind of lied about that," His face switch into Douglas and he laughed "Guess who?"

Bree and Chase took a step back "Whoa! Awesome mask Mr. Davenport," Adam dumbly wooed "He looks just like his evil brother who captured us!"

"That is his evil brother," Bree told him.

"And he did just capture us," Chase finished.

"Oh! Good one. I did not see that coming."

"I don't get it," Chase said "You were an ice cube in Mr. Davenport's warehouse. How did you get out?"

"I had a little help," Douglas said.

"It doesn't matter," Bree strode up to him "We'll destroy this rat trap just like your last one."

"Yeah thanks for that. I didn't have time to back-up my music. Twenty years of up tempo jazz gone!"

"Yeah," Chase challenged "Well I know something else that's about to be gone."

"Yeah, let's get his Reggae too," Adam said.

Douglas glared at the three teens as they approached.

"Get him!" Bree shouted.

"Now!" Douglas held out his arm and a figure dressed in black wearing a white mask took menacing steps towards them. Adam, Bree and Chase were taken back by Douglas' back-up plan. A jolt of electricity came out of the figures fingertips and zapped Adam, Bree and Chase unconscious.

Douglas laughed "Told you I had help."

An hour past and the bionic teens were waking up. Douglas stood behind them with a smile on his face "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey. Actually it's just an expression. All we have to eat around here are nuts, berries and the occasional barbequed iguana."

Adam shot up "Taunting us with non-existent breakfast foods? You really are evil. But I will take that barbequed iguana."

"Wait," Chase finally came to and shot up next to his brother "Who was that guy?"

"Oh that's right. You haven't been formally introduced to my partner. Crane, come say hi to the kids!"

"Wait, we have three dads?"

Bree and Chase rolled their eyes and Douglas looked slightly ashamed at how stupid he was "After I was booted from Davenport Industries, I needed cash to continue my research. Luckily I found a billionaire who believed in me. Say hello to my colleague, benefactor and all around bad guy Victor Crane!" Douglas continued to chuckle.

"Why is he wearing a mask," Adam asked.

Victor took off his hood and mask to reveal his scar covered face and Adam shrunk back. Douglas couldn't stop staring at his face "Dude, I have got to get you into a dermatologist."

"What is that stuff all over his face?"

Victor took steps around them "You're no longer the only humans with bionics."

"Crane agreed to fund my work as long as I shared my research with him," Victor kept circling around them as if looking down at his prey "He implants every piece of bionic technology I design to make himself more powerful."

"Well I hope you got a good personality cause what's on the outside…yikes," Chase joked.

"Enough," Victor shouted before twitching "Let's go. We have work to do."

"Isn't he cool?" Douglas beamed.

"You can cart out all the freaks you want. It's not going to keep us here," Bree glared.

"Ah," Douglas laughed "I beg to differ," He pressed a button on his control panel and a circle of rings shot up from the floor.

Adam laughed thinking it was some kind of game "Ah giant ring toss! I got to give you credit. You're evil but fun."

"They're titanium energy rings. They create a impenetrable force field that nothing can escape."

"I smell a challenge," Adam sang and stomped his foot against it. The force field lit up and hurt Adam.

"I smell burning flesh."

Bree continued to glare at him "What do you want from us this time Douglas?"

"Oh no," Douglas grumbled "I'm not falling for that. First I tell you my plan, then something goes wrong, then you use it against me! Not gonna happen!"

"Doesn't matter what you're planning," Chase said "I'm sure Mr. Davenport is looking for us already. He'll be here any minute to take us home."

Again Douglas chuckled finding humor in the situation "Oh yeah. There's no place like home," He laughed and showed them his tablet "No seriously. There's no place like home. I blew it up."

The camera feed showed the blast happening from their capsules. But that's not what made their hearts drop. Mr. Davenport, Leo and Katie were running from the blast. Chase wanted to throw up right then and there. He didn't want to think about what happened to Katie.

"You blew up our lab?" Bree couldn't believe it. Their home was gone but what about the others?

"Yep. Hope you backed up your music libraries."

As soon as Douglas walked away, Bree turned to her brothers with unshed tears in her eyes "Our home is gone."

Chase put an arm around his sister "I just hope everyone is okay."

LAB RATS

Late that night, the bank called Tasha's cell phone. Apparently someone did hack into all of Davenport's accounts and stole a bunch of his money. The two of us immediately started packing everything up as soon as we could.

This time it was Tasha who was pacing the floor. The door opened and Mr. Davenport ran through it. A sick looking Leo behind him "Please don't text 'Hurry Home' while we're in a helicopter. I left my lunch all over the Rosenblat's roof."

"So what happened?" I asked and Tasha finished.

"Where are the kids?"

"Douglas got to them before we did," My heart stopped. Douglas has them?

"Your brother? Again? Okay you are done complaining about my mother."

"We have no idea where they are but they're smart. They will figure out a way to escape," Mr. Davenport looked back at Leo who was also thinking about Adam "Well two of them will."

"I do have some good news," Tasha smiled "The FBI finished their investigation and proved you were cyber hacked."

"So I'm getting all my money back?" He asked excitingly.

"No," Tasha winced "All the money was stolen. You're still broke."

"But I'm getting all my stuff back, right? My boats, my cars, my planes!"

"Just the house. Everything else including Davenport Industries is gone," Mr. Davenport looked heartbroken "But the good news is that we can all move back in together."

"Not even a jet ski or a motorcycle with one wheel."

"So what are you going to do about the kids?"

Yes Mr. Davenport, what about the kids? Will I ever get to see them again?

"Well they're not gonna come back here because they still don't think it's safe. I just wish there was some way to get a message to them and let them know everything is alright." Leo said and I sighed at that.

"Well the only thing I can do remotely is update Chase's software. Wait, maybe that's it, maybe I can imbed a cyber-message into the update. Leo find us a computer."

"Got it," Leo turned to walk away before turning back around. The house was empty. There were no computers anywhere.

"Is there anything I can do?" Tasha asked.

Mr. Davenport placed a hand on her shoulder "Tasha now is not the time for jokes."

"Wait, Leo, you can use my dad's old laptop. Let me run home real quick."

Leo smiled at me "Run woman run!"

It didn't take me long to get home, grab my dad's old laptop and rush back to the Davenport's house. I turned it on and quickly typed in the passcode "You should be able to use this Mr. Davenport," I said handing it to him "My dad never uses it anymore considering he buys the newer models every year. This one has been sitting on his desk for a year or two untouched."

"You are a lifesaver Katie!" Mr. Davenport fatherly kissed my forehead "You're definitely a keeper."

LAB RATS

All Adam, Bree and Chase could do was sit and wait. They could do anything without endangering themselves.

"I can't believe the lab is gone," She looked at Douglas "That's our home!"

Chase gave a menacing glare "If anything happens to our family I will end you."

"Yeah," Adam agreed "And then we'll put your body in an old lady dress so everyone laughs at your funeral."

"Guys, guys, I understand you're mad. But what's done is done. So let's focus on moving forward together. First order of business; what do you say we make Mondays family game night?"

"This guy, still evil, still fun."

"Guys," Chase muttered "Something's happening to me. I'm getting a tingling sensation."

"You hear that Bree? Pretty soon he'll have a baby mustache."

Chase swat Bree's hand away when she made to touch his face "No. I just got a software update on my chip. That's really weird. Why would I just- wait! Mr. Davenport must be trying to send us a message."

Chase brought up a tiny Mr. Davenport in holographic form "Guys," he said "I know that Douglas has you. Leo, Katie and I are doing everything we can to find you but if you can escape, come home. Perry has agreed to keep our bionic secret," Davenport looked behind him "Can we do that again? I feel like this hologram makes me look fat." And it cut off.

"Mr. Davenport's okay!"

"Was he wearing guy liner?"

"Now we just have to find a way to get out of here," Chase said.

"What if I use my blast wave abilities to destroy the rings?" Adam suggested.

Bree scoffed "Well if you do that then you destroy the rings and everything else around us including us."

Adam wasn't getting it "But we'll be free."

"Here's an idea. How about we come up with a plan where we escape and survive."

They tried coming up with ideas like Chase's magnetism app but Douglas would have saw that coming. They had to do something that he wouldn't expect. Adam suggested he do both his magnetism app and his Meleckularkenisis but Chase didn't think he could do all that at once. Bree asked why he couldn't but Chase could come up with was an 'I don't know' but tried anyway. If this would get him one more step closer to home and his girlfriend than he would do it.

Chase activated both his apps and Adam and Bree stepped away from him and then ducked, afraid his head would explode.

"Focus Chase," Adam whispered.

"When you tell me to focus it makes me not focus!"

"You can do it," Bree tried and Chase got fed up.

"Stop talking!"

Soon the bars were bent and were moved on the other side of the warehouse.

"Way to go Chase."

"Aw man! I thought for sure his head was going to explode."

Chase passed out "Well it's better than nothing."

Bree and Adam went to pick him up "Oh wait, I got it. He's light. I'll carry him."

LAB RATS

Boxes upon boxes were shipped to the Davenport's home. Tasha and unpacked some belongings while Mr. Davenport and Leo went to see if things were different. It was really hard just sitting here waiting for something good to happen.

"Still no word from the kids?" Tasha asked and I lifted my head up to look at the guys who just walked into the room.

"No."

"You're a tech wiz," Tasha said "Isn't there something else you can do? Like send them a text alert or a friend request or have them paged."

Even I know that's dumb.

Mr. Davenport looked baffled "I'll admit, sometimes I wonder how you two ended up together." Leo said.

People wonder that about Chase and me but I ignore it. I'm with him because I'm in love with him. Nothing's going to change that.

"Look," Davenport said "All we can do is hope they got the cyber message. Until then we just have to wait."

Just as they sat down and I was unloading another box, the door opened and I dropped whatever it was I was holding when I saw them walk in.

"We're home!" Bree shouted and I smiled. The giddy feeling came back and I missed it so much.

"We'll that didn't take long."

"We're so glad you're safe. We were so worried."

Everyone hugged each other and when it came to Chase and I, there was no holding back "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too love," Chase whispered "I'm so glad you alright. I love you."

"I love you too Chase. Always."

"Are you guys okay?"

Chase still had his arms around me "We're fine but Douglas has a new partner."

"Eh I give it six months. This one is super high maintenance."

"He's some crazy billionaire name Victor Crane and he's implanting himself with bionics," Chase said and I kissed his jawline in comfort. I missed doing that.

Bree put her hands on her hips "His face is really disturbing. He could definitely use some of your man makeup."

Mr. Davenport looked offended "I don't wear-its bronzer."

Leo spoke up "Crane must be the guy who was at your warehouse."

"I've never even heard of him but I'm gonna find out who he is and how to stop him."

"You guys must be starving," Tasha said and made her way to the kitchen "I'll get dinner started."

"Look at this," Leo said "Things are finally getting back to normal."

LAB RATS

"…then the lab blew up and we were trapped in the elevator. Big D confided his biggest secrets with us." Leo said.

"And hiding you three wasn't even in the top ten."

Suddenly Chase got up and lifted Leo into the air "Hey, hey hey! Lay off the chest hair. I've only got two."

"Leo something is wrong," I said and Adam made his way for Tasha throwing Mr. Davenport aside. Tasha thought he was joking but their eyes were glowing green.

"What's happening to them?"

"Douglas must have activated their triton app," Davenport yelled "Look at their eyes. He's controlling them!"

"Mom watch out!" Leo yelled as Bree ran at her. Tasha ducked out of the way causing Bree to fly over the table.

"Forget the tuna! I'm about to open up a can of Bree surprise!"

Tasha grabbed my arm and tugged me around the house while Adam, Bree and Chase chased us around.

"Your brother officially sucks right now!"

We tip toed in front of the elevator and my heart was pounding against my chest.

"I think we lost them," Davenport whispered.

The elevator dinged behind us and Adam was standing there glaring. He shot his lasers and we ran screaming. I'll admit it wasn't my proudest moment….being scared of my friends.

"Why are they trying to hurt us?"

"It's not them, it's Douglas. Let's get out of here!" We went for the door but Chase used his app to move the boxes in front of us, blocking the door.

Bree blocked the only other way out and Chase kept throwing boxes around "I swear Chase Davenport, when you are you again, there will be words and they won't be pleasant!" I yelled and another box came at me. I ducked just in time for it to hit the wall.

"Okay you and your brother just need to hug this out!" Leo cried.

Another round of cat and mice later and Leo was being hunted down by Chase, I was being hunted down by Bree and Adam was hunting down Davenport and Tasha.

"Bree listen to me!" I begged "Douglas is controlling you. Please snap out of it." All I got was a blank stare and glowing green eyes. I am so doomed.

Chase had cornered Leo and he was trying to snap Chase out of it. But unfortunately for Leo, Chase used his Meleckularkenisis to hold a box over Leo's head. I pushed him out of the way so it was me underneath.

"Chase don't drop it," I heard Mr. Davenport call "The triton app only controls your bionics not your human side."

"Yes!" Leo cried "Chase remember all the cool times we had. All the cool inventions we built?"

"Remember me Chase," I spoke and he turned his head to me "Remember the first time we met, remember our first kiss. The necklace you bought me for Christmas," I placed my hand over the necklace and Chase looked at it. You could tell he was remembering "Remember that I love you and always will!"

Chase had a dazed look in his eyes "Katie?" He murmured and I took a step forward.

"I'm here Chase. I'll always be here." I took another step forward. The glow dimmed in his eyes as he close to remembering "I'm not going anywhere. Remember you love me."

I put my hands on the side of his face and kissed him with everything I had. At first he didn't recuperate but slowly his lips moved against mine and we were kissing. When I pulled away his eyes were no longer green. He was no longer controlled by the triton app.

Chase lifted his arm and threw the box that was over my head away before giving me a small smile and then passing out. I ran to his side and placed both hands on the side of his face soothing him. I sighed in relief. My Chase was back. Now how do we stop Douglas from controlling Adam and Bree?

When he came to, Chase rubbed his hand on the back of his head "My head is killing me."

"It was Douglas' triton app," Leo told him.

"He probably doesn't remember anything."

Bree took a step forward "Bree, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Douglas is controlling them. You have to fight back!"

"I can't fight them. They're my-" Chase got cut off when Adam hit him in the abdomen with his lasers and his back hit the wall.

I kissed Chase's cheek "You can do this baby." And moved behind the couch where the other non-bionic people were.

The fight went like so: Chase pushed a crate into Adam who easily slid the box away and used his heat vision against him. Chase used his shield to block the attack. As Adam came closer, Chase was having a hard time keeping his shield up. His energy was being drained just from disabling the triton app.

"Adam is too strong. Chase can't hold out much longer."

Chase was now backed up into the wall as his siblings came closer. I clutched the couch cushions till my knuckles went white.

"I have a question," Tasha said "Why am I holding you in my arms?"

Adam's heat vision was growing and Chase was getting hurt "Adam stop! You're hurting him!"

"Can't you just talk it out of him like Katie did with Chase?"

"There's no time."

"Wait," Leo paused "If Douglas is controlling them; can't Chase do the same thing? He's got that override app that takes over their bionics in case of emergencies."

"It's too dangerous," Davenport replied "He can't use two abilities at the same time."

No," Chase yelled out "I've done it before!"

"Why would you do that? It puts too much stress on your system. You're lucky to be alive." Davenport scolded. Now isn't the time for that!

"Hey why don't you stop yelling at him when he's FIGHTING FOR HIS LIFE!" Leo yelled and Davenport coward back.

"I've got no choice. I have to try."

"I believe in you Chase," Leo cheered but Chase cut him off.

"Stop talking," Leo shrunk back behind the couch.

Slowly Chase placed his finger against his temple "Activating override app," Chase ground out and soon Bree hit the floor.

"Hurry your force field is about to collapse!"

Then Mr. Davenport started talking about why it was bad to use two bionics at once and we all yelled at him to shut up and he shrunk back down behind the couch with a bowl on his head.

Soon Adam hit the floor and Chase wobbled on his feet. I blew past the three of them and held a weak Chase in my arms "You're amazing Chase. I'm so proud of you."

LAB RATS

Adam and Bree came to just few short moments after they collapsed. Both of them were swarmed with relieved hugs and were confused as to why we were hugging them.

Soon they wanted to see the damage that was caused during the explosion and Mr. Davenport took us down "This Crane person seems extremely dangerous. With him and Douglas still out there, we're all going to have to watch our backs more than ever."

"Quick question, um, is anyone on your side of the family not a deranged maniac?" Bree asked.

"Do you guys remember anything that happened while that triton thingy was going?" Tasha asked.

In the back of my mind I hoped Chase remembered what I had said to him. I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me. There was a spark in his eye as he kissed my temple.

"Tasha," Adam said "We just got home. What's up with the third degree?"

The elevator dinged "Guys," Mr. Davenport was solemn "What you're about to see is pretty disturbing."

It was sad when we walked in. The lab use to be so colorful and bright with Mr. Davenport's invention's buzzing around. Now the walls were black with ash, all Mr. Davenport's hard work was in pieces at our feet.

"The whole reason I built this place was to protect you and I couldn't even do that," Davenport said "I feel like I failed you."

Oh crap. I feel the tears coming on.

"Well I'm glad someone said it," Adam spoke and I really wanted to hit him.

Chase turned to him "You didn't fail us. If you hadn't brought us together as a normal family and live as normal kids, we would have never been able to defeat the triton app."

Davenport smiled "Thanks guys. You're right. I am handsome and brilliant."

"I didn't-" Chase started.

"I wouldn't," Leo said "Let him go. It's how he copes."

A little while later everyone went to bed but Chase and I. We just happily sat on the couch together. It was the first time in what seemed like years that we were finally alone together.

Chase sighed as he held me in his arms "I do remember," he said.

"Remember what?"

"What you said while I was being controlled. I remember every word you said to me. I'll never forget that."

I smiled and kissed him softly "I meant every word too. I really can't imagine my life without you in it."

Chase chuckled "Nor could I beautiful," He paused and ran his hand up and down my arm "Plus that kiss was pretty amazing."

"Yeah?"

Chase nodded "I'm thankful I found you Katie. You brought me back from a dark place and I can't thank you enough. I truly do love you."

"And I love you."

"Always?"

I pecked his lips "Definitely."

His lips placed over mine as he held my face in his hand. He stroked my cheek and I decided that if I were to die any day, I'd want this to be my last moment with Chase Davenport kissing me.


	2. The Jet Wing

The Jet Wing

Chase put his arm around me as we sat on the couch next to Bree. We were cuddling until she decided to squish her way into Chase's side with a magazine. And it was a fashion magazine. I had to hold in any laughter when I saw the look of annoyance on my boyfriend's face.

Mr. Davenport had Adam and Leo hovering over him as he tried to fix one of the gadgets that somewhat survived the blast. It sparked and Mr. Davenport shook his hand from the pain, "Great. Everything in the lab is officially useless and I don't have any money to repair it."

"I know my mom didn't marry you for your money but I haven't been putting up with your antics for nothing," Leo replied and I rolled my eyes.

Bree got off the couch and Chase and I followed, "Mr. Davenport, take your time with the lab," She said, "I don't mind staying up here. I mean it won't make up living in a basement for sixteen years but it's a start."

"We don't have time," Mr. Davenport stated sadly, "Your capsules have regenerative capabilities. They're crucial to your bionic infrastructures."

"Huh," Adam asked.

Chase put down whatever he was holding "Let me help you," He said, "Capsule good!"

And there goes another thing I am dying to laugh at. When has Chase gotten so funny and why haven't I noticed it?

"But I haven't been in my capsule all week and I feel fine," Bree told him.

"Well," Davenport replied "It's only a matter of time before your bionics go haywire."

"Do you know when exactly because I have a haircut on Tuesday and if I glitch in the chair I'm just gonna end up looking like that train wreck," Adam motioned to Chase who glared at his brother's dig.

"Look," Chase ranted "I get it. I'm short, I look like a lady golfer and I have terrible haircut. What else you got?"

"How long do you have?"

Leo and Bree laughed but I just smiled and rubbed Chase's shoulder. I know it's all in good fun but sometimes I feel like it hurts him more than he lets on. And sometimes I'm not too proud of myself when I laugh at Adam's jokes.

Davenport looked like he had enough and the mood became somber, "Look, the longer you go without your capsules, the more likely you'll glitch so don't use your bionics until I can get enough money to rebuild the lab."

"Uh oh," Adam acted like he was about to sneeze, "I feel a glitch coming on," Adam suddenly turned to Chase and punched him in the arm. He yelped and rubbed his other arm.

"You know what? I feel one coming on too," Chase then grabbed Adam by the collar of his t-shirt and threw him to the floor.

Adam jumped back up, "Hey it's not funny when you hurt me. It's just rude." Adam looked like he was about to cry as he walked out of the room.

LAB RATS

"I don't want to go home," I whined to Chase.

"Then don't go home Katie," Chase pecked my lips "Stay."

I smiled "You're cute," I told him and a million watt smile formed on his face.

Before he could give me a reply, Mr. Davenport walked into the room with Tasha following him. Leo came down the stairs.

"Okay everybody. Family meeting time," Chase tugged on my hand to follow him from the dining room table and Adam's hand went up, "Adam you don't have to raise your hand to speak. Just talk."

"Oh, no, I've got nothing to say. I'm just airing out my pits," He then raised his other arm in the air with a smile on his face.

"The reason I called this meeting is because we have to make some cutbacks in the family budget starting with losing our cell phones."

I am so glad that Mr. Davenport isn't paying for my plan because there is no way I could live without my phone. Try to take it away and I will bite your fingers off.

"Did you not hear me?" Bree said "I just moved out of a basement. I need this phone!"

"Wait, I don't get it. Why is this happening?"

Chase looked bored "Phone gone. We poor now."

Adam gasped.

"Guys, stop complaining," Leo said standing next to Mr. Davenport "This is what you do for family. You make sacrifices," I bet Leo doesn't think that he's a part of this then.

"This includes you too," Davenport patted him on the shoulder.

Leo's eyes went wide, "I barely know you people. I'm keeping my phone," He then walked away into the kitchen area.

See? He had no idea.

"Don't worry," Tasha reassured "Donald and I will be giving up our phones too."

"Well you will," Davenport muttered before going back to the conversation, "The sooner we get money, the sooner we can get back to our regular lives. We need cash. Ideas?"

Tasha clapped her hands, "Ooh! I can make some desserts and we can have a bake sale."

That idea was quickly shut down by Mr. Davenport and Tasha stopped talking.

Leo walked back into the conversation, "Hey why don't you do a stunt like that guy on TV did? You know the one who made a whole bunch of money for walking on a tight rope across the Grand Canyon?"

"Ah, I see where you're going with this;" Adam said "We find that guy and rob him!"

Where the heck does Adam come up with these stupid ideas?

"Or," Leo interjected "Big D can do a similar stunt."

"We can't rob Mr. Davenport. He's broke. Where you not listening?"

Davenport was mulling it over, "That kind of stunt could attract a sponsor who would have enough money for us to build a new lab. That's a great idea Leo."

"Just give me my cut when you get the money."

"You know what?" davenport lifted his tablet off the table and pressed a few buttons "I've been working on a prototype, fiberglass jet wing. It uses two micro jet engines to allow a human being to fly like an airplane. Check it out."

On the screen was a design of the jet wing and I had to admit it. That thing looked incredibly cool but I would try that thing on even if you paid me a huge amount of money. I sort of have this thing with heights.

"This is it," Davenport said, "I, Donald Davenport, will attempt the first every jet wing flight over Mission Creek."

"Oh no," Tasha stepped forward "I am not letting my husband do something that dangerous-"

"You can host the exclusive pay per view web cast."

Tasha froze for a second before smiling and throwing her hands in the air, "Up, up and away!"

Davenport cheered before Chase spoke up next to me, "Are you sure about this? That thing hasn't been tested."

"I can't let my family suffer anymore."

"Then skip the jet wing and give us our phones back," Bree replied.

"Look, we need to find sponsors quickly though," Davenport said.

Even though my dad owns his own law firm, I don't think he would be the right sponsor for this type of thing. Besides, he's got this massive case on his hands and he's killing himself trying to win it. So let's just say that's not going to happen.

"Well I'm on it," Leo said standing up, "You're looking at the top donation collector for the schools save the gym campaign: four dollars and sixteen cents."

Yeah, like that's something to be proud of.

"Okay Leo you can hunt for sponsors."

Adam jumped up and had his hands in the air "Yeah," he cheered "We're getting our lab back!" Everyone high fived him, "What, no, guys, again I'm just airing them out."

Chase pulled me down on his lap and put his head on my shoulder, "One step closer."

I kissed his forehead, "Let's just hope things work out."

LAB RATS

That Saturday rolled around and everything was set up for Mr. Davenport's death defying stunt that I'm sure will be destined for failure. Knowing the Davenports, something is bound to go wrong. Balloons were floating all over the parking lot, a snack table was set up inside and, of course, as always, Mr. Davenport's head was plastered everywhere. In the middle of the lot was where Mr. Davenport would be launching the Jet Wing.

Chase and Leo were setting up the control center where a couple of computer monitors were set up and the pair each had on a head set. Soon many people had arrived and Mr. Davenport loaded on his Jet Wing gear. Tasha was on the other end of the parking lot getting ready for the live broadcast of the stunt.

"I still can't believe you landed one sponsor Leo," Mr. Davenport wined.

Leo's eyes went wide, "You're lucky you got one. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get a sponsor for an old guy who thinks he can fly?"

"The best you could do was Go Go Global Pack-N-Ship?"

"Yup," Leo replied, "Now you only get paid if you survive but if you don't, they'll ship your remains to your home state for free. Alaska and Hawaii not included. You're also obligated to say 'Go Go Global Pack-N-Ship' throughout your flight."

"It's gonna be hard for him. He's not use to promoting anything other than himself," Chase quipped and walked back behind the control center where I was.

"Alright two minutes to launch."

I looked down at everything in front of me. A lot of this stuff looked really sketchy and, like everyone else, I was worried that things would blow up in Mr. Davenport's face. Oh god I hope nothing blows up!

Mr. Davenport looked like he was going to pass out and I think Leo noticed this as well, "Big D, are you okay? You look a little nervous."

"I'm not sure I can do this," Mr. Davenport whispered to us.

"Of course you can do this. You're Donald Davenport and the Donald Davenport I know wouldn't let anything get in the way of protecting his family," Leo replied.

Mr. Davenport was still nervous but complied "You're right Leo. I got this."

Tasha walked over to him and started talking about how big this was going to be for her. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention at all the mission control buttons and thing-a-ma-bobs. Tasha then said something about the title of her broadcast causing Mr. Davenport to freak out even more than usual. He doubled over like he was about to have a heart attack.

"You're helmet cam is up and running," Chase told him, "I'll man mission control and cue you when it's time to release your parachute for landing."

"You ready Mr. Davenport?" I asked and Mr. Davenport gave a shaky nod and put on his helmet. All while chanting to himself that he could do this.

Music started playing as people quieted down to watch Mr. Davenport. Tasha stood in front of her camera man and spoke into her mike. I sucked in air as everything was coming together. Well, so far so good, nothing bad to report right now.

I inhaled and released a breath and Chase kissed my temple, "Everything will be okay. You just wait and see."

As if my nerves weren't hyped up enough, a loud blast of confetti fell from the sky and I jumped a mile high. Leo saw this and laughed at me. I glared and punched him hard on the shoulder, "Ow! Chase control your woman!"

Chase giggled, "No," he said, "I don't think I will."

"Besides," I put in, "As if he could control me."

"Before I launch," Davenport announced, "Uh, I would like to take a moment," Mr. Davenport pointed over to us, "Maybe longer and, uh, thank everybody for coming out today. I really means a lot and, uh, I see a lot of familiar faces in the crowd and, uh, since I have time," He, again, pointed over to us, "I would like to, uh, mention you all by name-"

"Why is he stalling?" Chase asked.

"Doesn't really matter to me," Leo muttered, "I've got the launch button."

"I think Mr. Davenport is scared out of his mind right now. I would be too if I was doing what he's about to attempt."

As Mr. Davenport was stalling, Leo pressed the button and Mr. Davenport shot up into the air screaming. Both the boys and I watch in amazement at how high he was going, "I wonder if he can see my house from way up there," I muttered.

LAB RATS

As Mr. Davenport was high up in the air, Chase, Leo and I watched from one of the monitors his progress throughout his flight.

"You doing alright up there Big D?"

"_Yeah! I don't know what I was worrying about. This is awesome! But not as awesome as the low-low prices at Go-Go Global Pack-N-Ship!"_

Chase smirked at the camera, "We are gonna make a fortune. Tons of people are tuning in to the live broadcast."

"_Of course they are," Mr. Davenport bragged, "I'm amazing. But not as amazing as shipping your valuables with Go-Go Global Pack-N-Ship! Alright, enough coasting, it's time for some extreme free styling! Alright world! Let's lather up this stunt with some Davenport butter!"_

Davenport butter? Really?

"Mr. Davenport, I wouldn't-"

Chase was interrupted because Mr. Davenport was yelling about turbulence.

I looked over my boyfriend's shoulder as something dropped from Mr. Davenport's belt and a warning sound came over the monitor.

"_What was that?"_

"That was your parachute," Chase spoke slowly and Mr. Davenport flipped out. Onlookers from below looked up in shock as Mr. Davenport continued to fly above them, "Not to worry. You'll be fine for the moment just, uh, continue at jet speed until your wings run out of jet fuel."

Leo's eyes widened as he covered his own mike and leaned over to us, "What happens then?"

Chase nervously fidgeted in his seat, "Then he'll crash."

"_Oh no," Mr. Davenport cried, "I'm gonna fall…faster than the prices at Go-Go Global Pack-N-Ship!"_

Chase sank lower in his chair.

LAB RATS

Tasha was now over by our table doing her web cast, "Fame reporter, Tasha Davenport here, bring you one of the most tense moments in television history. A live Jet Wing crash! We have exclusive access to mission headquarters where I'm sure they have everything under control."

Tasha began walking over to us and I instantly hid from the camera. If my dad saw this he would freak out and give me a lecture on taking part in something this stupid. If only he knew half the things these people drag me into.

The warning bell was still going off. Leo was hitting the keyboard on his laptop and Chase was staring at the monitor when Tasha pushed the microphone in his face. He looked up and started stuttering, "We're, um, we're mulling our options."

Tasha then placed her hand over the mike, "Mulling your options? That is my husband up there!"

"_Um, someone needs to come up with a solution fast! There is fuel leaking inside my flight suit," Mr. Davenport paused, "Nope, not jet fuel."_

I cringed. And to think I thought everything wouldn't go without a hitch.

"This is all my fault," Leo took the blame, "I had the idea of sending him up there."

"No argument here," Chase muttered and Leo looked at him like he was crazy. I slapped him on the back of his head.

"Mr. Davenport, we're just gonna have to use our bionic-" I slapped his arm and motioned to the camera in his face that he totally forgot was there. Chase tried to cover it up "Hi!

"Chase you cannot show the entire world your bionic-" Leo saw the camera and his eyes went wide, "Hi!"

Tasha motioned the camera man away from us and I stepped back into my orginal spot.

"_Stop saying bion-ah-hi, call Adam and Bree and get me out of the sky!"_

"Well we'd love to but someone took away our cellphone service," Leo told him.

"_Really, guilt, now?"_

Leo took off his headset, "I'll run to school and get Adam and Bree. Keep his hopes up."

And with that, Leo ran his stringy legs out of the parking lot.

Chase and I gave each other a look before Chase sat back down. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "So, um, whatcha gonna do tomorrow if you make it?"

"Really Chase? That's what you're going to say to him right now?"

Mr. Davenport was still looking scared to death and I didn't want him freaking out. Chase and I tried to distract him from that tiny detail until Leo could get Adam and Bree here in time.

LAB RATS

I sighed. Finally they were here. But when I looked at them, I almost did I double take. Adam had a tire hub cap secured over his eyes with a belt buckle and he was holding onto Bree as she started to glitch herself. Leo was pushing Adam from behind.

"Okay we've got some serious problems," Leo told us, "Adam's heat vision is glitching out and Bree's bouncing off the walls and I saw Principal Perry's bare feet and can I just say," Leo proceeded to scream as he tried to scratch at his eyes. I scoffed to myself. What a drama princess.

Chase motioned to Adam, "What's on his face?"

"It's a hub cap. It's the only thing I could find that would shoot my heat vision," Adam then proceeded to wince as a laser beam was reflected back at his face.

"_Chase, I can't keep circling above you. I'm almost out of fuel. What's the plan?"_

"I'm working on it," Chase replied before covering up his mike so Mr. Davenport couldn't hear, "I've run every possible scenario and they all end with the Donald Davenport memorial bridge."

"We can't just let him fall," Leo wined, "Use your magnetism app!"

"Well I can't! The Jet Wing is made out of fiber glass, not metal."

"Well we have to do something. The whole reason he did this ridiculous stunt is to get the lab back for you guys."

"Leo's right," Bree said, "Mr. Davenport put his life on the line for us."

"Yeah plus he's our dad," Adam said but I really couldn't take him seriously with that hub cap on his face, "Wait, technically, he's not our dad. Why are we here again?"

"You guys are gonna have to use your bionics," I told them.

"Yeah and not with all these people around," Leo went over to the crowd, "Okay attention! I'm gonna need everyone to clear this space out immediately," No one made the attempt to move so Leo improvised, "There are free snacks inside."

Well that made the lot empty pretty fast.

"Hey, guys, good news," Adam spoke, "If he does crash, I've got this adorable little tote bag we can collect his pieces with."

Wait, so you're telling me that Adam had the answer to this whole mess the whole time? Great just great. Seriously, why am I so surprised by this?

"Adam where did you get that?"

"I found it on the side of the road next to the hub cap," He casually replied.

"Adam that's not a tote bag," Chase explained, "That's the parachute that came off of Mr. Davenport's jet wing," Chase took it from Adam, "We gotta find a way to get this to him."

"Well why don't we just give it to him when he lands?"

It was silent for a few moments before Leo came up with a plan, "Hey what if Adam uses his strength to launch it back up to him?"

Oh! Like that one time when Leo was stuck in Mr. Davenport's self-driving car going super-fast towards the ocean. Leo would have died if hadn't been for Chase and Adam. I also got a nice screen saver to boot.

Chase went on to explain how he could calculate the coordinates but I tuned out the rest of his speech. I knew the gist of it. I didn't need to hear the technical terms and what not.

"Alright Mr. Davenport be on the lookout. I'm sending up your parachute!"

"_Copy that, I'm ready."_

Chase held Adam's arm back, "Alright, here we go. Three, two, one."

We waited there with baited breath when Chase congratulated Adam. The bag was heading straight for him. Now we had to wait for him to come down.

"Oh cool, let me see," Adam took off the hub cap and his heat vision torched off one of the wings off. Mr. Davenport screamed and all of our eyes went wide.

Well that was unlucky.

"Oops," Adam winced, "I think I'm just gonna pull this back down."

Mr. Davenport continued to scream, "Relax Mr. Davenport. I have a plan."

"_If your plan was to be fatherless, it's working!"_

Tasha walked over to us, "Why aren't you saving him? Can't any of you fly? What do you do in that basement all day?"

Principal Perry huffed and moaned her way into the parking lot and bent over, "Thanks for leaving me behind. Why'd you use your super speed?"

"I didn't," Bree was smug and Perry gave her a glare. It was the best she could come up with right now.

"I can try using my Molecularkenisis to slow his decent but he's still gonna hit too hard."

Leo then realized where we were and told us there were boxes here to break his fall.

"And tape," Adam said, "To put him back together!"

"You heard him. Let's go!"

LAB RATS

A few minutes later, we had a pile of boxes at the launch and landing pad. Chase was using his Molecularkenis to slow Mr. Davenport down.

"_Guys! I'm out of fuel! I'm trying not to use my scared voice," Suddenly his voice got higher and squeakier, "But it's slipping out."_

"Mr. Davenport, I'm slowing you down and they're building you a crash pad. Try to aim for it."

"_It's working! I'm slowing down! I'll release the jet wing so it won't crush me on impact."_

"Alright we're good to go," Bree said, "Boxes are set up as a crash pad. Oh no! I feel a glitch coming on!"

Leo raced to get a box big enough to fit her. Once it was over her, she got all crazy and the box started to rock back and forth.

Adam laughed, "I bet she looks stupid."

Leo and I both noticed something was wrong with Chase, "What's wrong?"

"I think my bionics are glitching too," he said.

Mr. Davenport started screaming again.

"_What's happening? I'm free falling again! Five hundred feet! Four hundred feet!"_

Leo shook Chase, "Do something!"

Chase went back to using his bionics and Mr. Davenport told us it was working.

"_I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna live!"_

All of a sudden, Mr. Davenport continued to fall. Let the freak out continue.

"_I'm falling again! I'm not gonna make! My life is over!"_

Then again…

"_Oh nope I'm fine. I'm okay…Nope! I'm a goner!"_

"Aim for the boxes money bags!" Perry yelled as he continued to fall and scream.

"I can't control him anymore," Chase said before collapsing in my arms.

Without Chase controlling where Mr. Davenport landed, he landed right on top of Principal Perry. Squashing her like a bug.

"I think we've learned something today," Tasha reported, "Nobody covers a story like Tasha Davenport!"

Chase opened his eyes and looked at me, "I passed out again, didn't I?"

I giggled and kissed him, "Yeah you did."

"Great," He muttered and I helped him stand up. We walked over to the rest of the gang as Perry continued to lie on the ground, "Is he dead?"

"No," Chase said.

"Am I dead?"

"Unclear," Leo told her, "But just to be safe, we should probably proceed with a burial."

LAB RATS

As it turned out, Mr. Davenport only came out with a broken leg and arm and had to walk on crutches for a month. The press made Principal Perry a hero for breaking Mr. Davenport's fall. She ended up in a full on body cast.

But all I can say right now is that Chase, Adam and Bree need their capsules as soon as possible. Chase kept attracting metal objects, Adam still had the hub cap over his face and Bree has a box over her that was taped to the floor.

I decided it was best if I kept my distance from the family for a while…just till the lab is up and running and Adam, Bree and Chase are back to their semi-normal bionic lives.


	3. Don't Wake Me Up

Don't Wake Me Up

It had been a while since Chase and Katie spent time together at her house. Of course, as always, Katie's father was away on business and that kind of bugged Chase. Here was a brilliant and beautiful girl who was all alone in a big old empty house. Her mother was deceased and her father is never around for his only daughter. His heart broke whenever she talked about her family and he guessed that was one of the major reasons she loves coming over to his house all the time. And Chase wasn't complaining. Anytime she came over, he knew his day would instantly turn happier...even though he and his siblings get into so much mischief.

Chatie sat on Katie's plush couch and cuddled while watching movies. Lately they had been on a Marvel kick and decided to watch all the Marvel movies Katie owned which was pretty much all of them. The first movie Katie let Chase pick out first which was _The Avengers_ and then it tumbled from there. Seven movies later and the couple fell asleep with Chase's chest acting as Katie's pillow. His arms wrapped securely around her small waist. Even in sleep, Chase was there protecting her.

Chase was the first of the pair to wake up. His eyes squinted in the dark as the credits to _Captain America_ rolled. He looked down when he felt something weighing him down. Chase smiled softly as he watched his girlfriend sleep in his arms. Even in her sleep she was breathtakingly beautiful, he thought. His eyes then wandered to the locket around her neck and his smile widened. In that moment he knew that what he had told her when they rescued her and Mr. Davenport from Marcus and Mr. Davenport's brother was true. She was the one for him. Sure she his first girlfriend but he didn't care. He wanted her to be the last. Who cared what other people thought? As long as he had her, he didn't care.

LAB RATS

My eye's shifted as the light broke through my eye lids. I groaned and shifted before realizing where I was and what happened. Chase and I were watching movies and I guess we fell asleep. Speak of Chase, where is he?

A clattering noise from the kitchen interrupted my thoughts and I begrudgingly got off the couch and followed my nose. The smell of bacon carried me to the sight of my ogling worth boyfriend in a 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

"Since when do you cook Chase Davenport?"

Chase jumped before turning to me, "Jeez Katie! You scared me."

"Sorry," I laughed, "Didn't mean too. But are you going to answer my question?"

He threw a cooler piece of bacon at me which, since I have some amazing talents of my own, caught it with my mouth, "Booya!"

Chase rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, "It's been programmed into my bionic chip. Mr. Davenport figured I would need to learn if I ever had to go on solo missions. I figured I would impress my gorgeous girlfriend my mad skills in the kitchen."

I scoffed, "Mad skills? You're cooking bacon. Not that hard to make."

He pouted, "Seriously? Here I am, being the amazing boyfriend that I am, making my wonderful girlfriend something to eat and she disses the cook."

I chuckled before throwing my arms around Chase's shoulders and tipped my head back, "I'm sorry I dissed your cooking abilities," I pecked his lips, "It won't happen again…"

"Thank you."

"…today."

"Seriously?"

LAB RATS

Half an hour later…

Giggling, Chase kissed my lips, then forehead, the bridge of my nose, cheeks and then back to my lips. We had eaten our fill of bacon and scrambled eggs and made our way back over to couch to cuddle up again but were distracted when Chase started an all-out kissing war; lips clashing with lips in an effort to win. Of course the more evolved species won; me. Soon it was just small and tender pecks on the lips and face.

Chase ran thumb over charm of my necklace with a somber look on his face, "Do you ever feel like I'm a burden to be with?"

I was taken back, "What? Why would you ask me that?"

He sighed and avoided looking at me. Instead he looked at the heart around my neck, "I don't know. I guess I feel like it sometimes. And I know they do it out of good fun but some of the jokes Adam, Bree and Leo aim at me hurt. I feel like no one takes me seriously and no one cares that I'm here."

"I care," I pressed firmly, "I care so much about you Chase. And you're not a burden! I don't care if you think it because you're not. Not to me and not to your family. They may make fun of you but that's because they care. They care so much about you and so do I."

His arms wrapped around my waist, "I love you."

"I love you too…always," I rested my forehead against his, "Please don't feel that no cares about you because you do and you always will. Feel that you have three amazing siblings who will go to great lengths for each you. Feel that you have Tasha and Mr. Davenport to keep you grounded. Feel that you have me to love you unconditionally until the day I die," I pressed his hand against my chest so he could feel my heartbeat which was beating like a hummingbirds wings, "You feel this? This is how you make me feel."

LAB RATS

An hour later…

"No way," Chase argued, "Are you kidding me babe? Iron Man is way better than the Black Widow!"

I munched on a handful of popcorn before speaking, "Oh yeah? And you're argument is?"

"Well first of all he's a genius and second he's got a suit of armor that can do practically anything."

I scoffed, "The Black Widow could easily hack into Tony Stark's suit and deactivate JARVIS leaving him powerless. Not to mention that she's a Russian assassin trained to kill on command. That's girl power right there!"

When I looked up, Chase looked like a fish out of water and I laughed, "Do you have anything to add to your useless argument?"

He started stuttering, "He can-can do-create-"

"That's right. You got nothing. I win!" I cheered.

"Yeah…well…your face is cute!"

I paused mid handful, "Well that was a random thought."

**AN: I figured I would do one of my own chapters before I post Mission: Mission Creek High. There is still some editing I have to do on that chapter so I don't know when it will be posted. Hope to see some reviews!**


	4. Mission: Mission Creek High

Mission: Mission Creek High

Bree had invited me over to hang out because ever since the whole debacle with Mr. Davenport's brother and the first encounter with bad boy Victor Crane, Bree and I hardly had any best friend bonding time. Of course this meant that I was banned from seeing Chase until further notice by Princess Bree. I didn't mind it that much since I missed hanging out with her. Sometimes it's hard to have a best friend and your boyfriend be siblings and live under one roof.

We had set our girls day in the sitting room and sat there and talked while our pink and purple nails dried completely. We talked about everything and nothing in between. But mostly our talk was about what happened to the both of us while they were away hiding. I told them about how Principal Perry let us spend the night at the school and I spilled about how much I missed them.

Bree frowned at that, "I'm sorry all of this happened Katie. We didn't mean for you to get caught into all this trouble."

"Don't worry about Bree. I knew what I was getting into when I started hanging out with you guys. And I'd do it all again," I told her, "Besides, now, I can't imagine my life without you guys in it."

Bree brought me into a hug and whispered, "I am so glad you're my best friend."

We were interrupted when the boys walked into the room, "Aw, we see hugging," Adam said before going into the kitchen to get a pudding cup.

Chase kissed my forehead just before Mr. Davenport happily came down the stairs.

"The lab is officially done!" He cried, "I can't wait to show you what I've done with the place!"

Mr. Davenport kept singing 'I got a new lab' over and over again until we reached one of the entrances to the lab. So far I wasn't the only one getting annoyed with his childish antics.

"Whoa, whoa, I think you mean 'we' got a new lab," Bree said.

"Excuse me," Mr. Davenport scoffed, "Did 'we' pay to rebuild it?"

"Do you sleep in a glass box?" Bree threw back at him.

Mr. Davenport paused before smiling and singing, "We got a new lab. We got a new lab," Chase and Leo started dancing like idiots.

I placed my hand on Chase's arm, "Please stop that."

Chase pouted but didn't say anything because in that moment, Mr. Davenport spread his arms out, "And here it is."

The doors slid open and my mouth dropped.

The lab was completely redone. A lot of the stuff was a complete upgrade from what I had known before the blast. Still, a part of me will miss the old lab considering all the memories I have with my second family, but this new lab is totally amazing in itself.

"Guys," Chase said as he looked around in awe, "Look at all these upgrades. Mr. Davenport this place is amazing!"

"Of course it is," Mr. Davenport laughed, "I designed it."

Leo looked over at him, "Ehem!"

Mr. Davenport was frustrated, "Fine! WE designed it! We!" Mr. Davenport let out another sigh before walking over to their capsules, "Upgraded capsules; bam! Quantum processing super computer; bam! Four dimensional combat simulator; bam! This, my friends, is what a multi-million dollar makeover looks like."

"Is there a mini fridge?" Adam asked.

"No."

"I bet our real dad has a mini fridge," Adam told Chase over his shoulder.

"Hey, Leo, where's your work station?"

Leo took the control pad away from Mr. Davenport and smirked, "This way children," Leo waved us to follow him, pressed a few buttons and the floor disappeared and in its place was Leo's own desk that was fully upgraded, "The floor in the lab is compartmentalized. Meaning we can store things in it. May I?" Leo did another stupid dance before yelling out, "Bam!"

Chase's head then snapped over to another one of Mr. Davenport's upgrades, "Is that a nuclear magnetic residence spectrometer?" He then proceeded to freak out over it. It was hilarious.

"I've never seen one in person before," Chase said in awe, "It's so beautiful."

Bree looked at me and we both rolled our eyes.

Figures.

"Should we leave you two alone?" I asked and Chase looked at me. He stood up straight, cleared his throat then wrapped his arm around my waist pretending that he didn't just freak out like that. Again, it was hilarious. I tried oh so hard not to laugh out loud.

"Mr. Davenport," I spoke, "How did you afford all this?"

"Well I used some of the money from the jet wing stunt but the rest of it I got from a huge government contract I just signed," All while he was talking, he walked over to his new and improved cyber desk and typed in a few numbers, "I am developing a rocket system to protect the Earth from rouge asteroids. Thanks to this little baby, I'm on my way back up big Rich Mountain and wooh! The air smells better up here!" He marveled in it before looking back at the screen, "Okay one more thing I forgot to show you…"

Adam gasped, "Mini fridge?"

Mr. Davenport's face scrunched up, "There is no mini fridge!"

All of us groaned when Eddie popped up, "No but there is me!"

Why? Why does he have to be back? I had a nice time without him here!

"Hello friends!" Eddie said "And I use the term 'friends' loosely because you're not my friends and I hate you."

Bree rolled her eyes, "Did you really have to bring Eddie back?"

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm okay with that." Chase walked over to the tiny screen.

"Then you definitely won't be okay with this," Soon the floor was gone and Chase started yelling as he went down. I winced as I heard Chase impact with the ground below, "Bam!" Eddie smirked.

I carefully walked over to the whole Chase disappeared to and looked down, "Chase are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Chase's groan echoed, "Just landed on my backside."

I winced and continued to look down. It was kind of dark and I couldn't make out his figure below. I turned around and looked at Mr. Davenport, "How is he supposed to get back up?"

LAB RATS

When we went back to school some idiot was making tire skid marks in the faculty parking lot. The noise the tires were making made me wince. It sounded so similar to the way nails on a chalkboard would sound.

And as if Bree was reading my own thoughts she said, "That jerk has been doing donuts in the school parking lot all morning."

"I know," Adam chuckled, "Finally a good reason to come to school."

The sound of squealing tires reached us. "Guys look out!" Chase pushed us out of the way of an incoming car and two beat up trash cans that would have run us over.

Principal Perry stuck her head out backwards out of the driver side window. She then proceeded to stick her leg out where her head use to be while leaning on the car horn multiple times. Finally she got out the normal way while panting for breath.

Perry tried to play the scenario cool, "What's up?"

Leo walked over to her, "What are you doing?"

"Pushing the envelope on this little baby's roll over specs," Perry replied.

"How did you afford this?" Adam asked.

"Your daddy gave me my first payment for keeping your little bionic secret. So, naturally, I went out and bought my dream car, a barrel of pudding and a lifetime supply of kitty litter," Perry's eyes went wide and she smiled, "The fancy kind that clumps!"

Who would ever, in their right mind, want those specific things to buy when they're getting paid like Perry is? That's right, not one single normal person would.

"I think we have different definitions of fancy," Bree quipped.

We tried to make our way into the school but, unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. Perry kept riding our tails asking so many questions about Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics. I hadn't even been inside the school yet and already I wanted to throw myself under a passing bus.

"-can you recharge my cell phone? Do you have vacuum attachments?" Perry gasped "Can you turn into wolves?"

"Not yet but I did put that in the suggestion box," Adam told her and I rolled my eyes.

"There's gotta be more you're not telling me," Perry whined "Spill!" She then started to poke Adam on the arm and annoy all of us with her constant talking.

"She's not gonna stop, is she?" I asked.

"What do you think?" Leo replied.

Perry then began to pull at Adam's backpack strap until Adam gave in. All of our eyes went wide as we waited for him to rat them out.

"We use our bionics to go on missions."

Damn it Adam! Why must you must you be so stupid, huh?

Perry gasped like a child, "Missions? I would be so good on missions," She looked up at the ceiling, "I can see it now…"

Apparently everyone else but me saw it and I rolled my eyes and how stupid they looked starring at nothing. So instead of waiting, I walked to my locker without a goodbye.

Hey, who was I to ruin a perfectly insane Principal Perry moment? Not this chica. No way.

I unpacked up bag and put all my books in my locker. The thought of Principal Perry on missions made me laugh. I mean Adam, Bree and Chase are very flexible and can deal with the pressure because they've been doing this rodeo their whole lives. Principal Perry is short and stout and stiff as cardboard.

Suddenly Leo yelled, "Please make it stop!"

I closed my locker just as the bell rang. Crap! I'm going to be late for History class.

LAB RATS

I was fed up. So fed up to the point I wanted to bang my head against the wall until I bled to death. I know it sounds morbid but that's how I felt.

Not only did she bug Adam, Bree and Chase throughout the day but whenever she saw me, Perry started pestering me with questions like:

"So how does your relationship work because short stack is bionic?"

Or

"Do you go on missions with them?"

When the school bell rang at the end of the day I headed for the hills.

The three bionics met me halfway down the side walk leading to their house and we talked about our day before entering their house. Chase groaned as he threw his backpack to the floor, "Man, I'm exhausted. Perry's been nagging me all day about going on a mission. Oh! Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie!"

My eyes went wide and the familiar pound in my head came back when I saw Perry walk into the room with duffle bag in her hands.

"What's up mission buds?"

Why! Why must fate torture me like this?!

"What are you doing here?! How did you get in our house?!"

"I used the doggy door," She said and the pounding in my head got worse.

"We don't have a doggy door," Chase replied.

Perry held up a hand saw, "You do now."

I wanted to leave so badly right at that very moment and so I picked up my bag and headed for the door, "Well it's been a long day and I'm tired. See you guys later."

Adam, Bree and Chase's eyes went wide as I opened the door, "Katie please don't leave us with her!"

But when I left, I realized I would be on my own and I really didn't want to go back inside where Principal Annoying was so I decided to head back to the school. When I got there, Leo was already sitting on the sidelines with Janelle. They were so cute paired up together. They should just kiss and date already.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if I sit here?"

Leo scooted over and Janelle smiled at me, "Hey Katie!"

I waved and looked at the game. One of the teammates for the opposing team made a basket, "Ah, classic, the old triangle offensive power break with a little dribble traffic-"

"You have no idea what you're talking about, do you?" Janelle smiled.

"Nope," Leo smirked, "But these seats cost me forty bucks so you could at least play along."

See? They would be an amazing fit! Maybe I should meddle a little…

All of a sudden one of the players slammed into Janelle and she fell to the floor.

Okay maybe I should just let nature take its course.

"Janelle! Are you okay?"

She groaned as Leo helped her up, "Yeah, I think so. How does it look?" Janelle pulled her hair back and the both of us winced at her forehead. A huge red bump was forming on her forehead.

"Great!" Leo squeaked, "You look great."

"You see? I told you; bad things happen when we're together."

"That is not true," Leo firmly told her, "Anybody got an icepack?" One was thrown at Janelle's face and she winced again.

LAB RATS

Not even a half hour into the game, Janelle was fed up and asked me to help her to the girl's bathroom. Once we were in there, I helped her clean her wound.

"Leo so accident prone," She told me, "I don't know if I can be around him anymore."

I paused for a moment thinking over her words and what I was going to say to her. Finally I found it and said, "You know, Leo and Chase are kind of similar that way but it didn't stop me from being with him."

"Why?"

"Because I love him and I know you don't love Leo but you do have some type of feelings for the boy, don't you?"

"Yeah," She said, "He's a really nice guy. There are not many guys like that around here."

"So give him another chance. He'll probably surprise you."

LAB RATS

Janelle took what I said to heart and gave him another chance and Leo recognized that, "Thanks for staying and giving me a second chance."

"Just waiting for my double vision to go away," Was her reply even though that wasn't the real answer.

Leo suddenly pulled her out of the way of a ball being thrown her way. The boy beside her caught it, "See? You're safe with me."

Leo spoke too soon when the guy threw the ball back and hit her in the face.

"Ow," She cried and got up from the bench.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay? Forget your step-dad's technology; it's you. You're bad luck."

"I'm bad luck? You're the one who keeps getting hit in the fa-"

He cut himself off when she gave him the 'Are-you-serious' look, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Janelle shook her head, "I'm sorry Leo. I don't think we should hang out anymore."

"Well that came out of nowhere."

A frown took over my face as he ran after her. Poor Leo. I followed but hid myself in case sometime went wrong and I needed to pull Janelle away from him.

"Janelle, I am not bad luck!"

Janelle stopped and looked up, "What's that fiery object hurdling towards us?"

I looked up and panicked. It was so close I could feel the heat from it. What heck was going on?

"Shooting star! Quick make a wish. Mine is that we live for two more minutes."

"It's getting closer. What do we do?" Janelle panicked.

"I don't think there is anything we can do," Leo replied.

I kept looking up as it got nearer and didn't notice Adam and Bree used Bree's super speed. Leo did and panicked, "Except hide behind this thing," he said pulling her behind a trash can.

I jumped when I heard metal shifting and jumped when I saw Adam using his super strength to pick up a car that happened to be Principal Perry's. I ran over to Bree whose eyes went wide when she saw me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went home?"

"I came to see the game," I told her, "Bree what is that thing and what is Adam doing with Principal Perry's car?"

Before she could answer me, Adam threw it and it exploded with whatever it was.

"Whoa it worked," Adam said before he saw me, "Hey Katie! Let's grab another car to make sure."

Bree pulled him back when Adam went to get another car, "Come on. Let's get out of here. Katie take my arm."

I was then whisked away from the school and was back at the lab. My hair was tangled and I groaned because a bug flew in my mouth. Gross.

When Chase saw that I was there, his eyes went wide "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said and was pulled into my boyfriend's arms.

"You sure," he kissed my forehead and then my lips. I heard everyone else in the room groan but ignored them anyway.

"Yes you worry wart."

"Good," Chase said and kissed me again.

**AN: Sorry for the suckish ending plus for how short it is. **


	5. Zip It

Zip It

The final bell rang as I gathered up my belongings and headed to my locker. On the way there I spotted my three favorite bionic teenagers…well they are the only bionic teenagers I know.

Bree was on her way to her locker when her brothers flagged her while bothering her, "Come on Bree. We're going home now," Chase bothered "Time to get your things out of your locker."

I hid behind my own locker door to eavesdrop on them. I didn't want to be directly involved with whatever pranks my boyfriend and his brother bestowed on my best friend. And knowing the Davenport brothers, when they taunt Bree like this, you know something is bound to happen to her.

"Yeah," Adam continued "It's not like we're waiting for you to open up your locker or anything."

Yep, Adam, that was a huge giveaway.

I silently chuckled as I took out my English textbook and my Math workbook and put them in my bag. I hate when my teachers think that they can pile on so much homework. It's like they know we have lives outside of school yet they do this to keep us from having one.

"I mean open it," Adam said trying to cover up his last mistake.

"Will you leave me alone," Bree cried "Can I have two minutes without you two hovering around me?"

"Bree, with an attitude like that it's a wonder y you don't get pranked more often," Adam said and from the corner of my eye I saw Chase hit his shoulder.

Oh, yeah. Like that's not going to keep Bree from finding out they're pranking against her.

Both boys backed away from her as I slipped one more binder into my bag. Then, soon after, I felt Chase stop behind me and wrap his arm around my waist.

"Hey there pretty lady," He kissed my cheek and I smiled "How was your day?"

"Fine except for all the homework I have to finish by the end of the week."

Before Chase could reply to my comment, he gave me a Cheshire cat-like grin and pulled me away from my locker towards Bree's. Adam joined in while holding up his cell phone to take pictures and videos. That's when I noticed Bree trying to free her hand from the locker handle.

"Oh you didn't," I told Chase and he just smiled back.

"But we did," Adam replied and then started laughing when Bree couldn't break free.

"Seriously, glue?" Bree told her brothers.

"That's quite the sticky situation you've got there," Chase quipped and I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend's horrible pun.

Bree looked back at Katelyn who I now just noticed was standing behind Bree, "You know what Katelyn, if it gets me away from my two brothers, I would take a job as a lifeguard at a sewage plant."

"So you're in?"

"Yeah," Bree replied, her hand still stuck on her locker handle.

"Great!" Katelyn perked up "See you at the store. Oh and Tech Town is a classy place so leave the sewer talk at school."

Oh yeah because school is where we talk about things that make us want to barf.

Bree's attention went back to her brothers, "Hey, dipwads, how do I get my hand loose?"

"Mhm, I'm not sure," Adam told her "But if you figure it out," he said pulling his hand from behind his back where a bunch of random items were glued to his hand, "let me know."

"You guys are useless," I commented before going over to Bree and take a hold of her hand, "I'm sure your hand will get free if we both pull hard enough. On the count of three we pull, okay?" Bree nodded, "Here we go. One, two, three, pull!"

I tugged on her wrist as hard as I could but her hand wouldn't budge. I turned to Dumb and Dumber, "You do know that this is vandalizing school property, right? It could go on your school record…" I trailed off as I watched Chase's eyes widen, "And it could also ruin a certain genius' chances of a Supreme Court nomination…"

Chase dug through his pockets and got out the antidote for removing Bree's hand, "You are an evil little thing," Chase muttered to me as he freed Bree.

"Yeah, I know," I smirked, "But you love me anyway."

LAB RATS

Chase and I went to the mall straight after school and walked around for a bit.

"I can believe after all this time dating, we've only been on two dates," I told him while leaning my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"Are you sure we've only been on two?"

"Yeah," I said as we past the mall's merry-go-round, "The time you took me to the arcade and then the time when we wiped Mr. Davenport's memory and went to the fair."

"Huh," Chase kissed the crown of my head, "Then I guess I'll have to take you out more often."

We passed by the video store and then by the appliance store before making our way to Tech Town to see how Bree was holding up at her new job. She texted me earlier that Scott, her new manager, gave her her own name badge even though the name on the badge said Ming.

When we got there, Bree was talking to Katelyn "Trust me, this is still better than being around my stupid brothers-"

"Hello ladies," Chase smirked.

"Chase," Bree asked him, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see what this Tech Town was all about," Chase replied.

I rolled my eyes "Sorry Bree, "I apologized, "I wanted to see how you were doing and we were already in the mall."

Bree smiled at me, "It's okay Katie. I'm happy to see you. It's just him," Bree motioned to Chase who was ogling the display cases, "Who I want to disappear."

"Nice set up," Chase commented, "You guys have all the latest models. Except for this one," He pointed to a monitor that stood out from the rest of the small tablets "This one's last years."

A greasy looking dude rushed over to us. I assume he was the manager of this place considering the awful green tie he was wearing that was tucked into the breast pocket of his shirt, "Uh I couldn't but overhear. I can assure you, we only have the most current models on display."

"Scott, this is my brother and I can assure you that he's leaving," Bree told him while pushing Chase towards the door, "Bye."

"Nope," Chase told Scott, "This model's old. I mean, I know the shell hasn't changed but look at that screen quality," I looked over Chase's shoulder but I couldn't tell the difference in screens, "There's no way that's glare resistant."

Bree was getting fed up with Chase and so was I. For a moment I had a sliver of hope that today I would have at least some time to be with him. Sure, we hang out a lot at his house and I get into trouble with his family but we're always with the others. So far in the last month, Chase and I have spent at least an hour TOTAL together alone.

"You're right," Scott said, "This is the old model. No one's ever noticed that KATELYN."

Katelyn put her head down in shame before walking away sadly. I only felt a little bit sad for her. I still had mixed feelings about her and ever since she started stalking Chase, I've been kind of edgy towards her. The stalking has stopped, thank god, but she still kind of has that mushy look in her eyes when she sees my boyfriend. Sometimes I want to punch her but I have enough self-control than that.

"Well Chase," Bree chuckled, "Thanks for coming on down but why don't you go lecture people the evils of sodium down at the Pretzel Hut."

"He's already done that," I muttered.

Chase scoffed over me, "Where do you think we just came from?"

Bree pulled Chase along by his arm but Scott stopped them, "It's probably a long shot but I'm looking for one more hire especially someone with your tech-spertize."

"Well I'm glad I've exceeded your tech-spectations," Chase quipped back and both guys tried to act cool but it went horribly wrong. Chase went for a high five and Scott did a fist bump. It was a mess.

"What the tech is going on?" Bree shouted.

"So?" Scott asked, "What do you say, any interest in working here?"

Chase looked over at me and I gave him a half smile. If working here made him happy, who was I to stand in his way?

"No," Bree panicked, "No, no, no, no! He has no interest in working here. Chase, tell him you have no interest."

"Zero-one-one-one-zero-one-zero-one," Chase smirked.

Scott laughed, "He just said yes to my offer in binary code."

"Oh," Bree scowled, "I wonder what binary code is for 'I hate my life'."

"Zero-one-one-zero-zero-zero-one…"

"I get it!" Bree shouted.

"Welcome to the team Chase," Scott ushered him over to the other table, "You are now Tech Town's newest employee."

Bree started to panic again, "This can't be happening!"

Katelyn rushed over, "Bree! I've got a very important job for you."

"Anything to get me away from this," Bree said.

"Grab your mop. Someone yacked by the monitors."

LAB RATS

When I saw how Chase looked in his uniform, I didn't mind it at all. Chase looked really good in solid green. He wears so much plaid already, I feel like I'm drowning it sometimes. Shortly after Chase started working at Tech Town, which was only the day after, he became employee of the month already. He was starting to adjust rather quickly to Bree's utter disappointment. She was miserable and I was bored out of my mind because both of them were working. Chase was helping a customer with his tech talk and Bree was mopping up the floors.

I stood idle by the speakers so it looked like I was browsing but secretly I was eavesdropping on Bree's conversation with Katelyn.

Bree paused from her mopping duty, "Katelyn, Chase it the newbie, why am I still doing all of the grunt work?"

"I have to stay on his good side," Was her reply, "He's clearly management material. It's always the creepy looking guys who make it in tech."

I internally scoffed at what she said. Chase's techie side wasn't creepy…well at least to me. I found it, somewhat, hot. But most of the time he comes off arrogant and that annoys me.

"Creepy girls seem to be doing pretty well here," Bree quipped and I couldn't help myself and let out a chuckle.

Katelyn glared at her before shrugging her shoulders, "I'm gonna ride his coattails to the top and then gather enough dirt on him to get him canned!"

When Katelyn moved to a different section of the store to help with customers and Chase was finished helping his latest customer, Bree moseyed her way over to the new salesmen. I wanted a better hearing spot so I moved a little closer too. Just enough so both Davenport siblings wouldn't catch me invading their privacy.

"You know you don't have to say that after every sale," Bree said referring to Tech Town's advertising get up

Chase scoffed at her, "You do if you want to be employee of the month which, by the way, I already am and it's already my second day. And would you look at that," Chase tugged on his name tag, "A name tag with my name on it."

I sighed when Chase spotted me and smiled. He decided I was his next customer target I guess.

Bree followed him and I gave her a small wave in return. I felt kind of awful for eavesdropping just then.

"Oh, yeah? Jokes on you. I got Ming's name tag, you got her pants!" Chase looked down and then back up before Bree marched her way over, "Look you have to quit."

"Why? I like it here. If you got a problem with it then maybe you should quit."

"I was here first," Bree argued and Scott, the manager, came over with boxes in his hands.

"Hey," He said hitting the two boxes together to get the sibling's attention, "No bickering between employees. Now I don't want to play favorites here but I like him and not you."

"Can he do that? Pick favorites?" I asked kindly.

"Maybe," Chase replied, "I don't know."

Bree turned to me curiously, "What are you doing here anyway Katie?"

"Oh you know," I said waving my hand, "I was bored and had nothing better going on."

Chase scoffed, "Well that makes me feel loved; my girlfriend coming to visit because she had nothing better to do."

I rolled my eyes before kissing his cheek, "Stop being such a drama queen."

Bree chuckled at that before she went back to work.

LAB RATS

Since neither Bree nor Chase or I had our license yet nor a car, did we decide to walk home together. Bree was just finishing up her shift by wiping up the table tops while the manager said goodbye to the last remaining customers for the day. I waited by the entrance so I wouldn't be in the way of them closing up shop.

"Great day today Tech Towner's," Scott said, "Chase, I think you've got a bright future here."

Katelyn ran up behind Scott, "Me too!" She sang.

Scott turned around annoyed, "Go home Katelyn!"

Katelyn gave fake laugh that sounded like a cow dying before scurrying for the door. I smirked as she passed me by.

Scott sighed before turning to Bree, "And Chase's sister, you left mop streaks in the ladies room."

"What were you doing in the ladies room?" Bree asked.

Scott rubbed his hands together like the pervert he was before squeaking out, "You're good."

I shuttered to think what he was doing in there which reminds me to never go back into that bathroom again.

"Oh and by the way my name is Bree," She said.

"Really," Scott asked, "Might want to stick with Ming."

Both Scott and Chase gave girlish giggles and tried to do the whole high five slash fist bump thing again. And for the second time it didn't work out.

"All right, you guys tidy up. I got to ride to Foot World. They're holding a pair of socks for me," He said lifting up his foot to show off his rainbow colored socks, "Chase you're in charge till I get back."

Once Scott passed me too, I walked further into the store until I was standing between siblings.

"You here that? Just like a mission, I'm in charge," Chase said trying to put his knee on the display table. He looked awkward doing it.

"And just like a mission, you're obnoxious about it," Bree threw her rag at him before wrapping her hand around my wrist to drag me out of the store, "Let's go Katie."

"Come on Bree. Help me clean this place up r I'll have to tell Scott and you're already not his favorite."

"Have you seen that guy? I don't want to be his favorite!"

"Just straighten up the display models and dust the screens and when you're done start vacuuming," Chase ordered and I rolled my eyes behind his back.

Bree smirked, "Sure thing boss,"

Using her super speed, Bree quickly messed up the display models. Some were in a heap on the table and some were now on the floor. I placed my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't start laughing at his expression.

"What are you doing?" Chase cried, "Scott's going to be back here any minute!"

"Oh yeah," Bree shrugged her shoulders, "Well too bad you're the one in charge so if the store's wrecked it's on you," Bree gave him a fake pout.

"Oh you think you're so clever don't you?" Chase told her, "Well you forgot one thing: I can do this." He looked towards the entrance to see if anyone was coming and when he didn't he used his bionics to tidy the models back up where they were before.

Bree smiled, "Oh please," She sighed, "You're gonna have to move faster than that." And in a flash she was trashing the store.

"You're only moving farther away from employee of the month!" Chase called over the noise as things kept getting thrown at him.

LAB RATS

I helped Chase pick up some of the boxes feeling slightly guilty for laughing at him earlier. Bree leaned casually on the table while we did so.

"You don't have to help him, you know." Bree told me but I ignored her and went to set aside the boxes I had in my hands, "Good luck talking your way out of this one Mr. Employee of the month."

"Great," Chase said, "I'm gonna get fired. Why would you do this?"

"Because I finally found one normal thing for myself away from you and Adam and you took it away from me."

"Well I wasn't trying to," Chase explained, "I just really like it here. You guys are always mocking my genius. But at least here it was appreciated…for eight ninety five an hour."

"You make eight ninety five?" Bree asked.

I guess she was getting paid less than what Chase was.

"Okay, fine. I get it. I guess we both needed this but if we're going to work together, no more bossing me around," Bree said, "When we're here, you're not my mission leader. We're equals."

Chase smiled before shaking hands with her, "Deal although our paychecks tell a different story." I playfully slapped his arm and smirked.

"Be nice."

"Like my socks? Got them at foot world…" Scott's voice echoed from down the hall and Chase panicked.

"Scott's coming back. Use your super speed to clean this place up," Bree just looked at him, "Well, I mean, if you want to. No big deal or anything," Chase scoffed, "Your call. But if you could make that call soon that would great."

As Bree was cleaning up, I quickly kissed Chase before Bree was back with us. I'm glad Bree could put some common sense into his big head.

"Whoa, nice job," Chase commented.

"Thanks."

"It's not as neat as I would like it-" Bree moved to destroy the place but Chase caught her, "But it's better. It's better. Thank you."

Scott entered with two cup in his hands and handed one to Chase, "Here you go Chase," He saw Bree and frowned, "Oh, ha, sorry, I only have two hands. Couldn't carry three and I forgot about you."

I honestly had not patience what's-so-ever with this guy. What kind of manager plays favorites? Seriously.

It's okay Scott. Bree really helped me clean up the place up so you can have mine," I mentally awed at the sibling moment as Chase handed her his cup.

Scott voiced my awe, "It's that kind of selfless attitude that's gonna make you a Tech Town star," My boyfriend shrugged his shoulders in response with a small smile on his face, "But I'm gonna eat both." He made to grab the cup from Bree's hand but I was quicker.

"I don't think you should," I said handing it back to Bree "You definitely don't need it. Did you gain some weight the last time I saw you?"

Scott frowned but the smiled at me, "She sassy. I like it! You got yourself a good one Chase."

Chase smiled in relief that I didn't cost him any chance at his job, "I know I do," he said kissing my temple.

Scott took that moment to leave and Bree went back to the locker room to change her shirt, "I'll meet you two up front."

"Okay," Chase replied still looking at me.

I smiled up at him, "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?"

"Oh," Chase blushed, "Uh, no. I was just thinking that's all."

"About what," I asked.

Chase kissed my lips softly, "I'll tell you later."

**AN: I meant to have this chapter posted yesterday but I had gotten into an argument with my parents (mostly my mom) and locked myself in my room to cool off. I fell asleep. Sorry for the wait.**


End file.
